Sergei Rachmaninoff
thumb|right|335 px|Here is Rachmaninoff (1873-1943) himself playing the first movement (Moderato) from his second piano concerto. Written between 1900 and 1901, Rachmaninoff slaved over its composition for many hours a day for more than half a year. It had been the first large work he had created since his poorly received first piano concerto four years earlier. The result, however, remains one of Rachmaninoff's most well-known and beloved works that is a pillar in today's piano repertoire. The concerto was first performed in its entirety on October 27, 1901 in Moscow. This record collection was recorded in 1929 by RCA victor with Rachmaninoff's favorite orchestra; the Philadelphia Orchestra. Leopold Stokowski (1882-1977) is conducting. I personally own the records, which are in public domain, and digitally restored the audio.thumb|right|335 px Klasik müzüğin en önemli devi Rahmanocv Aslen Tatar 1929 | doğum_yeri = Semionovo, Rusya | ölüm_tarihi = | ölüm_yeri = Beverly Hills, California, ABD | diğer_isimleri = | bilinen = | meslek = Müzisyen, besteci, piyanist }} Sergei Vasilievich Rachmaninoff (Rusça: Сергей Васильевич Рахманинов; d. 1 Nisan 1873 - ö. 28 Mart 1943), Rus besteci, orkestra şefi, piyanist. 20. yüzyılın en büyük piyanist ve bestecilerinden birisidir. Rus romantizminin son büyük bestecisi ünvanını taşır. Ülkesindeki Bolşevik Devrimi'nden sonra ABD'ye yerleşmiş ve ABD vatandaşı olmuştur. Yaşamı Çocukluk yılları Sergei Rahmaninov Rusya'nın kuzeybatısında Novgorod şehri yakınlarındaki Semyonovo’da Tatar kökenli aristokrat bir ailenin beşinci çocuğu olarak 1 Nisan 1873'te doğmuştur. Ordudan emekli bir subay olan babası ve bir generalin kızı olan annesi amatör olarak müzikle uğraşmışlardır. Oğullarını da bu yönde yetiştirmişlerdir. Rahmaninov ailesinin maddi durumundaki kötüleşme, St. Petersburg’a yerleşmelerini gerektirmiştir. Bu nedenle Sergei Rahmaninov konservatuara bu şehirde devam etmiştir. Ancak St. Petersburg'daki difteri salgınında kızkardeşi Sofiya’nın ölmesinden sonra anne ve babası ayrılan Rahmaninov, bu olaya tepkisini okuldaki tüm derslerinden kalarak göstermiştir. Bunun üzerine Moskova’ya gönderilen ve sert bir öğretmen olan Nikolay Zverev’in evine yerleştirilen Rahmaninov, bu evde diğer öğrenciler ile birlikte yoğun bir tempoda çalışmıştır. Burada Zverev’in müzisyen arkadaşları ile tanışma fırsatı bulmuştur. Yine burada Çaykovski ile tanışması ve öğütler alması ona yeni ufuklar açmıştır. Aşırı disiplinden hoşlanmadığı için Zverev ile geçinemeyen Rahmaninov, beste yapabilmek için kendisine özel bir oda istediği için evden kovulmuştur. Sonrasında Moskova yakınlarındaki bir akrabalarının yanına taşınarak daha rahat bir ortama kavuşan Rahmaninov, çalışmalarına Franz Liszt’in öğrencilerinden olan kuzeni Siloti ile burada devam etmiştir. İlk eserleri Rahmaninov, 19 yaşında iken yazdığı Do diyez minör prelüd ile dikkatleri üstüne çekmiştir. Bu eser, piyano edebiyatının en çok çalınan eserlerinden birisi olarak anılmaktadır. Mezuniyet projesi olarak Puşkin’in Çingeneler Şiiri üzerine bestelediği tek sahnelik operası olan Aleko 'yu yazan Rachmaninov, böylece büyük altın madalyayı kazanarak okuldan mezun olduğu gibi yayıncı Gutheil ile de bir sözleşme yapmıştır. Mezuniyet sonrasında iki yıl öğretmenlik yaparak geçimini sağlamıştır. Bu arada çeşitli eserler besteleyen sanatçının bu dönemde yazdığı Do-diyez Majör Prelüd daha sonra dünyanın en bilinen piyano parçalarından birisi olmuştur. İlk önemli eseri 1895 - 1896 yıllarında yazdığı Re Majör 1. Senfoni’dir. İkinci piyano konçertosunun başarısı İlk bestelerine yönelik eleştirilerle bağlantılı olarak sıkıntılı ve zorlu bir süreç yaşayan sanatçı bu süre zarfında geçici bir süre için zengin bir işadamının özel operasında yardımcı şef olarak orkestra şefliği yapmıştır. 1900’de Dr. Nikolai Dahl adlı hipnozcudan 3 ay boyunca terapi gördükten sonra yeniden besteciliğe dönmüş ve İkinci Piyano Konçertosu''nu yazmıştır. Rahmaninov, doktoruna ithaf ettiği bu eseri Moskova Filarmonisi’nin konserinde çalarak besteci-yorumcu kimliğini tanıtmıştır. right|200px|thumb|1918'den ölümüne dek yaşadığı [[Amerika Birleşik Devletleri|ABD'de çekilmiş bir pozu]] Evliliği ve Bolşoy Tiyatrosu'nda şeflik 1902’de kuzeni ''Natalia Satina ile evlenen Rahmaninov, İsviçre’de geçirdikleri balayı sırasında 12 Şarkı’yı bestelemiştir. Rusya’ya döndükten sonra ardı ardına eserler bestelemiş ve eserleri 1904’te şef olarak çalışmaya başladığı Bolşoy Tiyatrosu’nda seslendirilmiştir. 1903'te büyük kızı Irina, 1907'de küçük kızı Tatyana dünyaya gelmiştir. Dresden dönemi Rahmaninov, Bolşoy Balesi'nde orkestra şefliği yapmakta iken 1905 Devrimi (Ekim Devrimi) gerçekleşmiştir. Ülkenin siyasi koşullarının özgürce beste yapmasını önlediğini hissedince 1906 yılının Kasım ayında ikinci vatanı kabul ettiği Dresden’e giden sanatçı, Mi Minör İkinci Senfoni (1907), Birinci Piyano Sonatı, Re Minör Üçüncü Piyano Konçertosu (1909), Ölüler Adası adlı senfonik şiirini (1909) ve eserlerini bu dönemde bestelemiştir. ABD turnesi Rahmaninov, 1909’da yeni eseri 3. Piyano Konçertosu ve diğer eserlerini seslendirmek üzere Gustav Mahler ve Walter Damroch ile ABD’ye gitmiştir. ABD turnesi için özel olarak bestelediği 3. Piyano Konçertosu’nu New York Senfoni Orkestrası eşliğinde başarıyla icra eden sanatçı, Boston Senfoni Orkestrası’ndan sürekli şef olma önerisi almış, fakat Rusya'da getirildiği yeni görevden ötürü bu öneriyi kabul edemeyerek 1910 yılının Şubat ayında Rusya’ya dönmüştür. Rus Kraliyet Müzik Topluluğu Rachmaninov, Rusya'da Moskova ve St. Petersburg konservatuarları da dahil olmak üzere ülkedeki tüm müzik okullarını yöneten Rus Kraliyet Müzik Topluluğu'nun başkanı olarak görevlendirilmiştir. Küçük yöresel okulları geliştirmeye odaklanan sanatçı, Kiev'de önemli bir okul kurmuştur. Bunun yanı sıra Moskova Filarmoni Orkestrasını'da yönetmiş ve beste yapmayı sürdürmüştür. Aşk ilişkileri thumb|200px|[[Konstantin Somov tarafından 1925 yılında yapılmış resmi]] Rusya’da müzik alanındaki zıtlaşmada hayranlık duyduğu Çaykovski’nin yanında yer alan Rahmaninov, artık beste çalışmalarında insan sesine ağırlık vermeye başlamıştır. Özel yaşamında ise şair Marietta Shaginyan ve şarkıcı Nina Koshetz ile ilişkiler olmuştur. Marietta Shaginyan tarafından kendisine bestelemesi için liberettolar yazılan Rahmaninovun Nina Koshetz ile birlikteliği evliliğini tehdit etmiş fakat bazı eserlerine de ilham vermiştir. ABD yılları 1917’deki Bolşevik Devrimi’nden 2 ay sonra, Rahmaninov'un müziği "burjuva tarzında müzik" olarak nitelenip aşağılanmış ve bu nedenle sanatçı İskandinavya'daki bir konser turnesine çıkarak Rusya’yı terk etmiştir. Ailesini de yanına getirtmiş ve ülkesine dönmemiştir. Bir süre İsveç ve Norveç’te konser piyanisti olarak yaşadıktan sonra Kasım 1918'de ABD’ye gitmiş, eşiyle birlikte 1 Şubat 1943'te bu ülkenin vatandaşlığına geçmiştir. ABD'de özgün yapıtlar üretemeyen Rahmaninov, eski yapıtlarını gözden geçirip yeniden yazmış ve kariyerine bir konser piyanisti olarak devam etmiştir. ABD'de kendisine ün getiren konser dizilerine başlamış ve albümler çıkartmıştır. Amerika, Avrupa, Kanada ve Küba’da konserler vermiş ve kısa zamanda maddi servetini arttırmıştır. Kızları için Paris’te bir yayınevi kuran sanatçı, yazlarını da yine Paris'te geçirmiştir. 1931 yılında Rus göçmenlerle birlikte Paris'te bir müzik okulu açılmasına katkıda bulunan Rahmaninov'un adı daha sonra bu okula verilmiştir (Rahmaninov Konservatuarı). Konser piyanistliği kendisine beste yapacak zaman bırakmadığından neredeyse 10 yıl boyunca hiçbir şey besteleyememiştir. 1918 - 1943 arasında sadece 6 yeni eser tamamlayabilen sanatçı bunu, İsviçre'de Lucerne gölü kıyısında yaptırdığı ve ona Rusya'daki evini hatırlatan evinde geçirdiği zamana borçludur. 1926’da Dresden’de geçirdiği bir tatil sırasında 4. Piyano Konçertosu’nu yazmıştır. 1934 yılında bestelediği Paganini’nin Bir Teması Üzerine Rapsodi, en çok çalınan eserlerinden biri olmuştur. 1936'da yazdığı La Minör Üçüncü Senfonisi yurdun, ayrılığın hüznünü taşıyan eserlerinden birisidir. Aynı yıllarda, Bolşeviklerce, rejime yaptığı eleştirilerden ötürü Rahmaninov’un eserlerinin Rusya’da çalınması yasaklanmıştır. Son yılları Rahmaninov'un borsada tüm varlığını yitirmesi ve 1939’da II. Dünya Savaşı'nın çıkması Avrupa turnelerinin iptal edilmesine neden olmuştur. Bu süre esnasında sağlığı bozulan Rahmaninov’a kanser teşhisi konulmasına rağmen sanatçı, beste yapmaya ve orkestra yönetmeye devam etmiştir. En son büyük eseri olarak Senfonik Danslar'ı bestelemiştir. 28 Mart 1943‘te Kaliforniya, Beverly Hills'te kanser nedeniyle hayatını kaybetmiştir. Eserleri Rahmaninov, 4 piyano konçertosu ile 3 senfoni yazmıştır. Diğer senfonik eserleri arasında Ölüler Adası adlı senfonik şiiri, Senfonik Danslar adlı yapıtı sayılabilir. Paganini’nin Bir Teması üzerine Rapsodi, piyano ve orkestra için yazılmış bir eserdir. Solo piyano için 24 prelüd ve 2 sonatın yanı sıra, 6 Müzikal An, Chopin’in Bir Teması Üzerine Varyasyonlar, Corelli’nin Bir Teması Üzerine Varyasyonlar adlı yapıtları bestelemiştir. 2 piyano için ve dört el için eserler de veren sanatçı, Birinci Senfoni’sini dört-el piyanoya uyarlamıştır. 2 önemli akapella eser vermiş, 3 opera yazmıştır. 1907’de başladığı dördüncü operası yarım kalan sanatçının bu eseri Igor Buketoff tarafından tamamlanıp 1984’te sahnelenmiştir. Oda müziği için iki piyano tirosu ve bir çello sonata yazdı. Tolstoy, Puşkin, Goethe, Hugo gibi yazarların metinleri üzerine şarkılar bestelemiştir. Dış bağlantılar * [http://www.muzikegitimcileri.net/download/sunumlar/Rahmaninof.pps Rayhan Yazıcılar, Rachmaninoff Hayatı ve Eserleri başlıklı sunum, 2006] Kategori:Sergey Rahmaninov Kategori:1873 doğumlular Kategori:1943 yılında ölenler Kategori:Rus besteciler Kategori:Rus klasik piyanistler Kategori:Lenin Nişanı sahipleri Kategori:Modern dönem bestecileri Kategori:Cilt kanserinden ölenler